Life Goes On
by Kira Temeki
Summary: [OneShot] Hours after the cave collapses, someone returns to the site... R&R! no pairings, Kakashi Gaiden Spoilers


Disclaimer: no Kira doesn't own Naruto. Gods I wish I did…all the things I could make the characters do….evil glint

* * *

**Life Goes On**

Quiet footsteps entered the site. Although it was the dead of night, in these warring times, caution was to be used. A silent black figure walked quickly, yet soundlessly forward, silvery white hair visible in the moonlight, and a subtle gleam off his hitai-ate. The figure kneeled gently in front of the fallen cave, staring at its remains.

"Why…" he muttered. After all, he was Hatake Kakashi, stoic genius who always portrayed a mask of indifference. No way would he have a tantrum, or even cry, it just wasn't in his nature.

"Damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it!" It hurt. He had just admitted Obito had meant something to him, a friend, a comrade. And then he has to go and save Kakashi, and die. It hurt more than anything.

Standing up quietly, he began to pry rocks loose. The least he could do was give his…friend a proper burial. The least. Bringing out the gift Obito had given him for his newly attained Jounin status, he activated Chidori. Whatever quiet had been in the night was broken by the sound of a thousand birds. Kakashi drew his chidori deep into the rocks, cutting part the boulders. When his chakra ran out, he moved the rocks by hand.

A drip of water hit his bloodied hands. Rain? Kakashi looked up sullenly. No, through the dark, he could tell it wasn't raining. Bringing his hand up to his face, he felt more water. No not rain, he though. Tears. Tears were streaming silently down his face, the memories suddenly rising from the depths of his mind, from where he stored them during battles, to keep them out of his way.

_Their graduation and first official day as Genins…Obito being assigned to the same team as Rin and Kakashi…Obito coming late…Obito favorite excuse "I got dirt in my eye"…Obito and Kakashi sparring…Rin bandaging Obito's cuts…Rin and Obito sparring…Obito, Kakashi, and Rin on their first mission…Obito and Arashi-sensei hunting down food…Obito getting lost…Obito's insane goggles…Rin, Obito, and Arashi-sensei lauging at Ichiraku's while Kakashi ate quietly…Obito's goal to beat Kakashi…Obito yelling angrily…Obito's promises…Obito's quote "Those who don't care about their friends are lower than trash"…Obito going after Rin…Kakshi saving Obito…Obito aquiring the Sharingan in the midst of battle…Obito pushing Kakashi out of the way…Rin transferring Obito's Sharingan to Kakashi…_

The memories continued. The tears streamed down his face, Kakashi sobbing now, the quiet sound could be heard through the even quieter night. A hand rested on his shoulder, making him jump and reflexively grab his kunai.

"Kakashi," Arashi looked into his blood-shot eyes, "come on."

"We can't leave him here!" he nearly yelled, but caught himself in time to turn it into a fierce whisper. They couldn't afford to wake the enemy just beyond the trees. Despite the peaceful night, they were at war.

"We have to. It's best to just-"

"Damnit, sensei!"

"Sensei's right, Kakashi-kun," A quiet feminine voice cut through the night. Rin quietly came up behind Kakashi and Arashi. "He wouldn't want us to get hurt trying to bring him back."

Kakashi knew they were right. He knew it, but he couldn't accept it. He wouldn't. Twisting away angrily, he proceeded to pull the rocks away. He wouldn't leave Obito down there, on his own.

Rin herself was sad. She was a shinobi too. She knew deaths happened, and she knew the dangers. She cared too. That's why she wanted to become a medic-nin. To save as many lives as possible. Her heart hurt too. She didn't want to leave Obito. He was her friend as well, her comrade. Even when she saw him as an annoyance, she cared. They both knew it. But damned she was if she let Kakashi waste away. Her own despair cut through by Kakashi's lost of control. He never lost control. It just didn't happen.

Leaning down she pulled Kakashi away from the rocks. "Kakashi-kun-"

"No damnit. Rin…you cared…about him…you cared more than I did…why won't you help?" his voice startlingly croaky. Aggravated, he wiped at his eyes, leaving a blood red line across them. Rin grabbed his hand, and pulled out her ever-present medical kit.

Bandaging his hands she added, "Kakashi-kun, he wouldn't want you…us… to see him now anyways. Not after the rocks. He wouldn't want us to cry. Least of all have us get hurt for his sake. Please, just listen to sensei and let's go back. We can make a memorial for him at Konoha, but please Kakashi-kun. Please let's just go." Her own tears came now. She held them off as long as she could, but seeing Kakashi like that, seeing his mask fall apart, she couldn't hold the tears off any longer. So she cried. For her lost comrade, for her friend, and for the ones left behind.

Arashi pulled them both into a hug. "Well now, we can't have the enemy nins coming and finding us now, can we? I don't think Obito would appreciate that much," he said, trying to lighten the mood. He couldn't grieve himself. Not when his two remaining students needed his help, and his support. Not when so much of the front line depended on his performance.

So he pulled them both back to camp, Rin walking behind him slightly, while Kakashi trudged along.

Taking one last look at the mounds of boulders and dirt that had buried his friend, _I won't forget you know. I won't forget. So don't you dare forget either, baka._ He turned, and ran after his teammate and sensei.

It hurt, it was hard, and it was painful. But life went on. Life always goes on.

"Kaka-sensei!" an overly exuberant voice rang out from behind him. Turning swiftly away from a certain old apartment building, he grinned.

"YOU'RE LATE AGAIN! THIS TIME WE EVEN HAD TO COME FIND YOU!" Sakura yelled angrily, whilst Sasuke just held the bridge of his nose with his fingers, the tell-tale sign of a headache.

Kakashi eye-smiled. _If you could see me now…Obito…_ And he went through his list of excuses, deciding upon, "I had to stop and help an old lady with her luggage. And plus, I got something in my eye."

_Owari_

* * *

Lol, hit that little button over there! I know you want to! ;

For the record, this was a no pairings fic. In case anyone thought it had a pairing. As for Kakashi and Obito, they were friends there. No pairings. xD

Anyways, first fic ever. zomg insane right? xD Hope it was up to standards, and yeh. I take constructive criticism, but flames are happily ignored. And…well..yeh…xD so R&R

Hope you liked!

Kira


End file.
